


The Game of Thrones

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU from 5X10, Battle of Winterfell, F/F, F/M, M/M, Resurrected Stannis, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: With his defeat at Winterfell, Stannis believed that was it, that the Kingdom was lost. But that was not the end, and the Rightful King would rise to his rightful place in time.





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s not going to be a siege, your Grace.” Ser Richard Horpe said to Stannis before he turned towards Winterfell, where Horpe stared.  Stannis Baratheon watched as the forces of the Bastard of Bolton charged towards him. Hundreds of men, all mounted on cavalry charged towards him, as his men shivered in the cold, desperate for supplies and in an indefensible position. Knowing their chances of victory were laughably slim, Stannis glared at the charging forces of the Bolton’s before raising his sword high in the air, defiant to the last.

Stannis could hear some of the men grumbling that they stood no chance, but it pleased him as he raised his steel to hear them draw swords and prepare for the assault, if they died, they would die together, fighting for the rightful King of Westeros, fighting to save their country and their people. Stannis began to slowly march towards the advancing cavalry as his men followed, before suddenly the Bolton’s were upon them, screams and shouts filled the cold autumn skies as swords hacked into horses, horses trampled men, spears shattered onto armour and men, both Baratheon and Bolton alike, took their last breaths in the cacophony of battle.

As the battle progressed and as his men slowly but surely began to falter, they were pushed further back, into the treelines, the Bolton cavalry would do them little good in the forest, and as his men withdrew to shore up their defences, Stannis could see the Bolton forces begin to dismount, and charge towards them in earnest. They knew they had the numbers, the strength and the energy to press home. In that moment, Stannis knew his time had come.

“For Stannis!” He roared as his men roared the war cry back at him and they charged towards the Bolton’s once more, hacking and slicing their way through the enemy, but the Bolton’s had several times his number, and for every man they cut down, Bolton had three more to replace him. He was pushed further back himself, and tripped over the falling corpse of one of his own men, before a Bolton blade pierced his leg. With a snarl, he whirled around and sliced the neck of the Bolton infantryman, killing him quickly. Falling to his knees, he saw he was alone. The last remnants of the battle had moved away, all around him were dead men, several of whom simply cried out for life, unaware it was too late for them now.

Stannis rose to his feet unsteadily and leaning on his blade, began to limp away from the bodies, hearing a noise behind him, he stopped and turned as he heard a man beg for mercy before the blade silenced his cries. Looking around, he saw two of Bolton’s men approach, grinning as they trapped their prey.

With cries they charged at him, blocking their first few strikes, he felt the blade sluice into him and he staggered, as they charged again he threw himself at one of the attackers, driving his blade into his stomach, leaving his sword embedded as he heard the other charging again, he drew his dagger and quickly rammed it into his throat, eyes wide in hate and anger as the man choked on his own blood and fell to the floor, lifeless. The King had slain two foes single-handedly, a great feat for lesser men, but for the last, failing hope of the Seven Kingdom’s, it would merely be just another small victory in what had turned out to be a pointless and defeated war.

Falling with the Bolton bannerman, Stannis pulled himself upright and leant against a tree, releasing a cry of agony as he inspected his wounds, he knew this would be his spot to die, whether from his wounds, or if the Bastard would find him and flay him first. Stannis may not be a religious man, but he prayed for the former.

Hearing the soft crunching of snow, he turned to see a large woman standing above him, hand on the hilt of her sword. She looked strangely familiar, but from where he could not place.

“Bolton has women fighting for him?” Stannis asked in shock. He wouldn’t have expected the Bastard to have used women soldiers against him.

“I don’t fight for the Bolton’s.” The woman spat, rage and hate on her face as she looked down at the King. “I’m Brienne of Tarth.”

‘Ah.’ Stannis thought. That was where he knew her from. A fellow Stormlander, and technically his bannerman. Was she here to help him escape?

“I was Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon.”

‘Renly…’ Stannis thought, thinking back to a much simpler time, before all this happened, before any of it, back when Aerys still sat the throne, and a small innocent boy would run around Storm’s End, calling up to the skies, and Stannis would glare at him for his immaturity, but secretly he would smile behind Renly’s back at the younger’s actions.

Brienne talked again and drew Stannis from his reverie, as she espoused about how she was there when the shadow demon killed his brother. If Stannis could have made Renly see the light, and the folly of his actions, he would never had had to do that. Yet even though it had been the safest call, it was one of his largest regrets. The Tyrell host had abandoned him for the Lannister’s, and in the end the throne was lost. But more than that, it had cost him the life of his only surviving brother. If Stannis could change one thing, he’d make Renly bend rather than kill him.

“You murdered him, with blood magic?” Brienne demanded to know as Stannis felt exhaustion overtake him. But he would not bend, not to anything. He would answer the wench if she had sought him out, it was only fitting and honourable.

“I did.” Stannis admitted shortly, refusing to give the pain, the exhaustion or Brienne the satisfaction of his sorrow. He had said his piece, why should he waste energy and breathe on begging for mercy? He knew his time had come, he knew his punishment for kinslaying was at hand. Best to get on with it.

Brienne drew her sword as she began to intone “In the name of Renly of the House Baratheon, First of his name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I, Brienne of Tarth, sentence you to die.” She spat as Stannis looked upon her with resigned dignity.

This was it. The moment of reckoning. He would not run. He would not beg. He would not even fight. She believed it was her duty to avenge Renly, the man may have been a usurper but he was still her King, and Stannis could respect loyalty and devotion to service. Let her do what she must.

“Do you have any last words?” Brienne asked of him, noting his calmness and his resigned acceptance.

There was so much Stannis wanted to say, so much he could have said in this instance, but none of them felt right. They would appear to be begging, or else mindless drivel, from a man wishing to delay the inevitable. Unless this Red God brought him back too, Stannis now knew that Melisandre was also full of it, there were no Gods, there was no prophecy, and there would only be the end of all things once the dead marched through the Wall.

“Go on, do your duty.” Stannis finally said, he would not banter with his executioner. He would merely accept it.

Stannis looked into the mad she-bear’s eyes as she raised her blade and with a cry, brought it down upon his neck, the slice of steel and the feeling of warmth and cold at once was all Stannis could feel, before everything turned to darkness.

/

“Lord Stannis? My Lord? Stannis?” A familiar voice said as Stannis opened his eyes.

“Where am I?” Stannis asked, feeling a chair beneath him and seeing a table before him. This seemed a long way off from the cold, snowy field outside the ruin that was once Winterfell.

“My Lord, we were discussing the plans for the Targaryen’s?” The man said to him, looking up Stannis saw a man he had not laid eyes on in several years.

“Lord Arryn?” He asked as Jon Arryn smiled down at him.

“Ah, I see you’re awake again. Good, we can continue.” He smiled as he took his seat as well.

‘What is happening?’ Stannis asked himself as he saw the long dead Lord of the Vale before him.

“Where am I? What happened?” Stannis asked him.

“What do you mean?” Jon Arryn looked confused. “You’re in the Red Keep. Did you hit your head, My Lord? Should I send for Grand Maester Pycelle, or a healer?”

“No, thank you My Lord, I shall be fine.” Stannis assured him as his head felt like spinning. What was going on here? Lord Arryn seemed to be back and he was apparently in King’s Landing and not a condemned prisoner of the bastard, Tommen.

How was this happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis has returned to before the death of Jon Arryn, but how will he change the past to save the future?

Stannis walked through the Red Keep, looking out of the windows over King’s Landing. He still couldn’t believe what had happened in the last few days. He had fallen in battle against the Bastard of Bolton, ending the Baratheon line, and yet, somehow that had not been the end. When Brienne of Tarth had ended his life, he awoke in the Red Keep again, several years in the past it had seemed. Jon Arryn was still alive, as were his brothers. Robert had not yet headed North to Winterfell to bring Ned Stark to court, and as such, the bastards were still believed to be the trueborn heirs of his brother.

Stannis knew he would need to plan carefully, knowing all he knew of future events, and bring the baseborn Lannister’s down before his brother could be killed. He would save not only House Baratheon, but the Kingdom from the mistakes of Lannister misrule and tyranny. He was Stannis Baratheon, Master of Ships and Lord of Dragonstone, Rightful Heir to the Seven Kingdom’s and none would oppose him. He would also need to plan to deal with the Dragon whore. For now she was a beggar queen with no army or backing, but within a year or two she would have dragons and begin her climb to be a credible threat. That would need to be addressed in due time, Stannis knew.

“My Lord.” Stannis turned to see Jon Arryn stood before him. If history played out as it did before, Jon Arryn would fall ill the next day, and be dead within two. Stannis knew he could not try and forewarn Arryn of the Lannister’s plot, even though their investigation into the legitimacy of the heirs to the throne was the cause of his death. He had to let his only ally at court die, so he could try and gain the position of Hand. Robert would likely still seek out Ned Stark, but this time, Stannis would not leave. If Ned Stark was brought to the Capital, Stannis would align with him and save the Kingdom, whether so Robert could continue to rule or if it was too late, so he could steer the Kingdom himself.

“Lord Arryn, what news?” Stannis asked the Lord of the Vale.

“I believe we have enough evidence to bring to the King, however in case we don’t, I ask that you take Young Robert to Dragonstone for his fostering as soon as possible. I informed Lysa the other day, and whilst she was upset, I believe she has accepted the situation and is preparing my son for his voyage to the Narrow Sea.”

“I’m glad to hear that, My Lord.” Stannis informed him. “When shall I take your son?”

“The day after next everything should be prepared.” Jon Arryn told him as Stannis frowned, that would be too late to save the Hand, and the fostering would likely never occur. The Vale would be at risk, as it was the last time these events had played out, and Robert would ride North within the week.

What could Stannis do to save Lord Arryn though? To tell him of the future would make him seem insane, to tell Robert about the Lannister’s could see him dismissed and even anger Robert, to confront the Lannister’s as Eddard did in the last timeline would see Stannis killed without a doubt. Letting Jon die, whilst it would risk the Vale, would make Ned willing to side with Stannis with his mistrust of the Lannister’s, and would likely, in the end, help the Kingdom more as it would allow Stannis to have greater control over the land. His duty to family would say he must save Jon, his duty to the country would want him to help lead the fight against the army of the dead.

Family or Kingdom, what could Stannis do?


	3. The Whore and the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small council meeting takes place

So it was finally over, after a day of illness, in which Stannis quietly organised a few affairs, knowing of what was to come, Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, Warden of the East and Hand of the King died.  The man had not suffered, yet in the end, he had still died. The Lannister’s had made him pay for investigating.

Robert had raged when he had heard pf the passing of the man who was a father to him.

“Gods!” He had screamed at the Small Council as they convened following the announcement of his death. “Just what I need. Ready the horses and men. We ride for Winterfell. I will have Ned Stark as my Hand with the loss of Jon Arryn.”

“Your Grace, is that wise?” Varys ventured, with Stannis sneering internally.

All of these rats, they had all betrayed his brother and himself, especially Renly, that ponce, wherever he was. He hadn’t bothered to turn up today, only being an advisor rather than having an actual place on the Council. All of these would get one chance if Robert died like the last time, if they didn’t bend the knee, their necks would bend under a blade.

“Damn you Varys!” Robert roared. “Ned is more trustworthy than every man here! I will have him as my Hand or I will have no Hand!” Robert decreed, with Stannis noting the lack of expression from Varys and Baelish especially. The two men were undoubtedly plotting how to turn this to their own agendas, knowing Baelish was aiming to claim the Vale, Stannis had a few ideas of how to counter him already, but with Varys, who knew what the eunuch truly wanted? The man had scarpered from King’s Landing only after Stannis had arrived at the Wall, and Stannis had heard no word on him before his death.

“Brother, what of the Targaryen’s?” Stannis asked. He knew this would bring Robert’s ire out, and turn it on himself, but it was essential they deal with the girl before she became a threat, and if they could remove the mad taint that was Viserys in the same stroke, one less threat to the Baratheon line at least.

“You tell me, brother. After all, you let the dragon spawn escape.” Robert growled. “I hear that the bastard Beggar King seeks allies in Pentos, and seeks a fucking Dothraki army. THE DOTHRAKI, STANNIS! Filthy horse savages. He’ll get it through marriage, according to Varys’ sources.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Varys inserted. “I’ve heard that he plans to wed his sister, Daenerys, to the fierce warlord, Khal Drogo.”

“SEE! THE WHORE WILL BE MARRIED! If she becomes pregnant…,” Robert let the thought and the threat hang in the air for all to hear as Stannis stared at his brother. He wouldn’t let Robert try to unnerve him. He had seen far more than Robert could believe by now, and he would destroy the Targaryen cancer.

The Small Council meeting quickly broke up following this, Stannis watching as Robert strode from the room, the Kingsguard quickly following him, with Varys and Baelish nodding to Stannis before they too slunk from the room, deep in conversation with one another.

‘No doubt plotting against each other, myself, and the King.’ Stannis sneered as he too left the room.

There was much to do before the Court departed for Winterfell. Firstly, Stannis himself would be going to Winterfell this time. Secondly, Robert Arryn had gone to the Vale with Lysa Arryn, with the boy gone, and a likely Littlefinger plot with Lysa having succeeded, Stannis would have to let the boy go for now, but he would have to watch Littlefinger and counter any moves the minor lord made to try and overtake the Vale. Finally, Stannis would have to get his own spies in place in Essos, to remove the threat of Daenerys Targaryen before she could become a threat this time.

There was much to do, so such little time to do so. The raven informing Lord Stark of the death of Jon Arryn was already flying, and the King planned to begin the month long ride to Winterfell on the morrow.

It was time for House Stark to enter the Game of Thrones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Party heads North as Stannis sends a man East

Stannis sat atop his horse as the royal procession marched up the Kingsroad, they were a day’s ride from Winterfell still, and Stannis was impatient to get to the home of the Warden of the North. Eddard would come South with them, and he would need the help of Stannis if they intended to not only save the Kingdom from falling to the Lannister’s, but to save Ned and stop the threat from the North.

“Is that frown eternally etched on your face, Stannis?” Robert bellowed as he rode up to his brother. Stannis turned to Robert with his patented glower.

“Apologies, Robert, I was lost in thought.”

“Ah, bugger that.” Robert guffawed as he pulled ahead. “You will drink with me tonight, before we reach Ned on the morrow. I want to hear all about your plans for the exiles.”

Robert rode off again as Stannis watched him leave, he had made plans to deal with the girl quickly, and hopefully his man would reach her before too long. Once the Targaryen threat was gone, it would be a matter of simply stopping the dangers from the North.

He had already sent word to Dragonstone for men to mine the dragonglass, if it was a weapon as the Tarly boy had once claimed, it would be valuable indeed, and something that all the men of the Kingdom’s would need to be equipped with.

/

Davos Seaworth pulled into the harbour of Pentos, looking around, wondering who would be spying on him here, who would be reporting to the local lords, who was in the payroll of Littlefinger and Varys, and whom, Gods forbid, would be there spying for the Targaryen’s. If he was recognised by a Targaryen supporter as the man who had saved Lord Stannis during the Rebellion, he would surely be captured or killed.

“You there, what is your business?” A man called as Davos walked up the pier towards the steps leading from the harbour.

“Oh, don’t mind me good Ser, I’m just here to trade.” Davos smiled.

“What is your cargo?” The man asked him.

“Fermented crab. Great for the brothels.” Davos assured him.

“Ahhh, I see.” The merchant nodded, giving Davos a knowing wink. “Go ahead, but be careful. Dothraki are in the city today, most merchants are hiding their wares until the savages are gone.”

“I see.” Davos nodded. “I’ll be careful.”

The merchant walked away as Davos headed up the stairs towards the market.

‘The Dothraki are already here? This will make this harder. I’m not one for fighting.’ Davos thinks to himself. ‘Perhaps I can find some seedy fellow to kill the girl for some coppers?’

Davos walked through the streets of Pentos, hearing the cheers and gallops of hooves further ahead, near one of the mansions above him.

‘That must be where the Targaryen is.’ Davos thought as he opened the door of a tavern and entered the room.

Davos looked around to see a couple of patrons by the bar, drinking and keeping quiet, whilst there was another group at a table, loudly mumbling about “Savage horse lords” and “Degenerate heathens”. Moving to the bar and ordering himself a tankard, he looked over the rest of the bar and saw one man sat by himself in the shadows near the door.

‘Best not get my hopes up.’ Davos thought to himself. ‘But he could be a sellsword or an assassin either, which could be good for me.’

Drawing his courage, and walking over to him, Davos looked at the man in the shadows.

“Is this seat taken, good man?”

“It will be if you keep up on that good man piss, sit down and tell me what you want.” The man stated as Davos sat.

“I was merely making conversation, good Ser. May I ask why you are here?”

“I’m here looking for a drink, before I head to Westeros. I’ve heard news of possible employment in the Riverlands.” He told him. “What’s it to you?”

“I may have an offer of employment for you, good man. Sellsword I presume?”

“You’d presume right.” The man spat as he dropped his tankard. “Now if you don’t mind I’ll be off.”

“Wait, please, I want to pay you for a job.”

“What sort of job would this be?” The man asked, looking at Davos critically.

Davos pulled out a small bag of coins, pouring them onto the table, showing all of the gold dragons and silver stags to the man who eyed them critically, the other patrons looking over at the tinkling of all of the coins.

“I need a person killed.” Davos lowly said as the man began to scoop up the coins.

“Name them and I’ll get it done.” He promised Davos.

“Daenerys Targaryen, the one that the Dothraki are here to visit. I need her dead tonight.” Davos told him.

“Tonight? That’ll be a hard call. Even killing her in general will be one hell of a job, with all the protection she’s bound to have. Tell you what, this is the down payment, when she’s dead, I expect another 10,000 dragons.”

“10,000 dragons?! Are you mad? I could pay an army to do the job for that.” Davos said.

“You could.” The man admitted “But could they get it done tonight or would she be with the Dothraki by then? Good luck getting an army to go to their lands to fight them.” The man snorted.

Davos knew that Stannis would be likely willing to pay a high price to see the woman dead, he knew King Robert certainly wouldn’t be against loaning an additional 10,000 dragons from Tywin Lannister to cover the cost.

“Fine, fine, when the girl is dead, come to me and we’ll travel to Westeros. My employer will pay you the additional.” Davos swore to him.

“The King you mean?” The sellsword asked. “I know who you work for, why else would you be willing to pay so much to see a Targaryen exile dead? She’s only a threat if you’re a Baratheon on her families’ ancestral throne.” The man said.

Davos merely stared at the man, unwilling to compromise on who had employed him.

“Fine, I’ll do it. She’ll be dead by morn.” The man told Davos.

“Thank you good Ser.” Davos said. “What would be your name?”

“I’m not a Ser, I’m not even a fucking knight.” The man told him. “My name is Bronn.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal party reaches Winterfell as Bronn and Davos prepare to commit an assassination.

Bronn snuck through the streets of Pentos, leaving behind Davos.

“Wait for me here, if I’m not back by morning, then I’m either dead or captured, if that happens, get the fuck out of Pentos.” Bronn warned him before he left.

“I hear you loud and clear.” Davos promised him as Bronn left the tavern.

Bronn moved through the streets, aiming to avoid any keen Dothraki who may have been nearby, as he reached the mansion of Illyrio Mopatis, where the Targaryen’s were rumoured to be hiding.

‘Gods, this will be easy.’ Bronn thought to himself, seeing that there were only a pair of Unsullied guards nearby. There were no way to climb the walls, so he’d have to try sneak through the front gate. Luckily for him, with the revelry of the Dothraki visiting, they’d left the gates wide open.

Ducking through the shadows, trying to avoid any Unsullied or Dothraki that may be near, Bronn moved through the courtyard, past the Dothraki horses, to where the two Unsullied guards stood, looking away from where Bronn was coming. Bronn walked over to the two of them and as they noticed him, he smiled.

“Hello, lads. You got the time?”

“Who are you?! Why are you here?!” They demanded.

“Oh, fuck this.” Bronn said, quickly ducking and pulling out his dagger, bringing it up and slicing the neck of one of the Unsullied. The other jabbed with his spear, before Bronn caught the shaft and twisted it, making the Unsullied guard drop the spear, before Bronn quickly drove home his dagger and finished the job.

With the two Unsullied dead on the ground, Bronn quickly moved through the door they had blocked, and found himself in a long corridor. Walking carefully through the corridor, he saw a door opening, and a young woman came from the door, long flowing blonde hair and a women yelling to her.

“Be careful Princess.”

The woman laughed and replied “I’m just going for a short walk. I’ll be fine.” As she walked, Bronn watched her turn a corner before following.

‘So this is Daenerys is it? I almost feel sorry for the poor girl.’

Bronn turned the corner to see Daenerys enter another room, sneaking up to the door, Bronn walked in, to find Daenerys beginning to undress.

“Hello there Princess.” Bronn smirked as Daenerys yelped.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“Nothing personal, love. Sorry about this, but King Robert wants you gone.”

“You work for the Usurper!” Daenerys cried. “GUARDS!” She screamed as Bronn charged forward with his dagger, taking a swipe at the Targaryen.

/

Stannis rode through the courtyard of Winterfell, seeing Ned Stark and his court watching them all ride in. He could hear the younger Stark talking loudly to her siblings.

“That’s Lord Stannis, the King’s brother.”

“Quiet, Arya.” The red haired sister scolded her.

Stannis gritted his teeth as Robert rode into the courtyard and everyone fell to their knees in a bow. His brother may be the King, but he was a drunkard and a foot fool, he didn’t deserve for people to bow so sycophantically to him.

As Ned Stark stood back up and embraced Robert, Stannis dismounted his own steed and walked towards the castle armoury. He wanted to speak to the Winterfell forges about the possible use of Dragonglass.

“You there, boy.” Stannis barked at one of them. As the man walked over to him, Stannis brought forth some Dragonglass from his cloak. “Do you know what this is?”

“I don’t, M’lord.” The boy said to him.

“This is Dragonglass, I want your forges to see if they can make this into an arrowhead or a spear tip.”

“I believe we could do, M’lord. We are the best in the North.” The man boasted.

“Prove your words right and you’ll have my patronage.” Stannis promised him as he left again, the forges getting to work on the Dragonglass.

He walked back out into the courtyard to see Joffrey and The Hound skulking by the stables, with Ned and Robert missing.

“Where is your father?” Stannis demanded of Joffrey. The little bastard would be dealt with in time, Stannis promised himself, but for now, he couldn’t say he knew the truth, not until he had Ned Stark on side back in King’s Landing.

“He went with the Northern oaf, Lord Stark, to the crypts.” Joffrey sneered. “I don’t see why we needed to come here, Father should have just demanded the savage to come South and join the court.”

“Your father and Lord Stark share a strong bond, he would never demand of him.” Stannis told Joffrey who sneered.

“Does it rankle you, Uncle? To know you weren’t wanted to be the Hand?” Joffrey sneered as Stannis smacked Joffrey in the face.

“Silence, child.” He said before striding away. Oh how he wished he could cut the child down, but for now, he must be patient.

/

Bronn swore as Daenerys pulled backwards, the blade of the dagger just skimming her face, slicing it across the cheek, as blood dripped from the cut, she continued to scream for the guards, as Bronn bolted for the door, he saw Unsullied warriors begin to march down the corridor towards them.

‘Oh fuck.’ Bronn thought, looking around, he saw a window behind him. ‘Nothing for it.’ He said, looking through the window, he saw the trees below him, the Narrow Sea in the near distance.

Throwing himself from the window, Bronn landed into the treeline and fell to the earth with a crash, wincing, he stood up again and hurried as fast as his legs could carry him away from the mansion, as the Unsullied hurried towards the exit and towards where Bronn had landed.

Getting into town, he went back to the tavern to see Davos awaiting him.

“What happened? I’ve heard shouting and soldiers marching by.” Davos told him.

“I sliced her, but the bitch called for the guards. At best she’ll have a scar, but she ain’t dead and we need to get out of here.” Bronn told him.

“We?” Davos asked.

“Yes, we. You almost got me killed, you bloody cunt. You’ll take me with you back to Westeros, or I’ll inform them exactly who paid me before I die.” Bronn promised him as Davos contemplated it.

“Fair enough, come on, we have to get to my ship and get out of here, before they close the harbour.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronn and Davos flee as Stannis meets Jon

“So what the fuck do we do now?” Bronn asked Davos as they sailed out onto the Narrow Sea. They had only just got out of the harbour alive, and they knew to return to Pentos would mean almost certain death if they returned any time soon. Daenerys had lived, and for now, she’d remain alive.

“I don’t know. She wasn’t meant to survive. We’ll have to head home and rethink our strategy. Since you’re stuck with us now, welcome to the employment of Lord Stannis Baratheon.” Davos told Bronn, who stared at him.

“So you don’t work for the King, you work for his fucking brother?”

“Oh, yes.” Davos told him, with a small smirk.

“Fuck.” Bronn said, there went his dreams of getting riches and maybe even a castle of his own from the King. Perhaps when he got back, he could try and hitch himself to the Lannister’s if Stannis wouldn’t buoy him up.

“Chin up lad, we escaped with our lives at least. We’ll think of something new and eventually she’ll be dead.” Davos told him as the two men sailed away into the night again. They may have failed to kill Daenerys and Viserys now, but one day, they’d get her and save the Kingdom from a Targaryen invasion.

/

Stannis sat at the head table in Winterfell, watching his brother dance with a local whore in the great hall as the people cheered and danced during the celebration. He couldn’t stand the celebration, these people didn’t know what was coming. They needed to head up North, get every man they could and charge to destroy the dead.

“What ails you, Lord Stannis?” A voice asked, turning he saw the heir of Winterfell, Robb Stark looking at him.

“Ah, young Stark. Nothing, my mind was simply afar.” Stannis told him in a dismissive tone. The Young Wolf would one day be an excellent commander, and when they finally headed North, he’d be certain to make sure the young lordling would lead a troop command. Alongside others such as Lord Tarly and himself, naturally.

Robb walked away, as Stannis looked over the hall once again. He saw Tyrion Lannister sneak into the hall, and he noticed that Jon Snow was nowhere to be seen. He stood and walked from the hall, as everyone’s attention was on the King and their own conversations. Leaving the hall, he saw Jon Snow speaking to a Night’s Watch ranger, and as the ranger walked away, Stannis took his chance.

“Jon Snow, isn’t it?” He asked Jon, who looked at him in shock.

“Yes, Lord Stannis.” He admitted, bowing his head.

“What are you doing out here alone?” Stannis enquired. He was sure he already knew the answer, the boy’s baseborn heritage would prevent him from being welcomed at the head table, and it would be a slight as the son of Ned Stark to sit him elsewhere.

“Lady Stark didn’t want the bastard to offend the royal party, My Lord.” Jon told him, tone bitter as he spoke. Stannis nodded approvingly.

Even though he wouldn’t meet Jon Snow for another three years in the old timeline, there was still plenty of the young man who knew his duty and stood for honour and the realm. A man Stannis could admire as a worthy lord. If only Jon Snow had forsaken his damn duty for the good of the realm and bent the knee. But a different time, a different destiny. Stannis would not have the boy’s talents wasted at the Night’s Watch this time. He would speak to Lord Stark about the boy serving him in King’s Landing, he could do with good men on his side.

“Tell me, young Snow, do you want to join the Night’s Watch?” Stannis asked as Jon’s eyes widened.

“How did you know?” Jon asked him.

“You’d be wasted at the Wall. I can see your honour, your sense of duty, your devotion to helping others.” Stannis told him. “Come to King’s Landing, serve me, you may even get legitimised, if the King can be convinced to allow it.” Stannis told him. “I’m sure you’d like to be a Stark truly, possibly even set up a cadet branch.”

“My Lord, I don’t know what to say.” Jon said. “The Wall has always been my dream, but to be a Stark…”

“Think on it, we don’t leave for a few days. Once you’ve made up your mind, find myself out and we’ll go speak to your Father together.” Stannis told Jon before walking away.

He hoped Jon would come to serve him. With the help of the dedicated man, he could help the realm more, he knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis in the North as Davos returns to King's Landing

Davos and Bronn smiled slightly as King’s Landing came into view before them. It had been hard, and they feared they’d be ran down by Pentoshi galleys at any time, but they had escaped and were back in friendly waters once more.

“So, where are we going when we’re back?” Bronn asked Davos.

“The royal party will still be heading back from Winterfell, where they’re getting the new Hand of the King. We’ll report to the Small Council for now.” Davos told him.

“I may have to go off, I was heading for the Riverlands before we met, I’ll head up there.” Bronn told Davos who nodded. 

Davos had appreciated the company from Bronn, and he’d be sad to see the back of the sellsword. The man may be a bit rough around the edges, but he seemed like he’d be a loyal friend if you won his allegiance. Davos certainly hoped their paths would cross again one day.

As they hooked up to the pier, Davos and Bronn walked down the gangplank and towards the city itself, as they reached the Mud gate, the two men turned to one another.

“Until our paths cross again, Bronn.” Davos said, holding out his hand.

“Hopefully, we’ll never meet again, at least not until someone who can pay me well for my help comes back anyway.” Bronn said as he quickly shook Davos’ hand and walked off, heading towards Flea Bottom, no doubt for a drink before heading North to try his hand in the Riverlands.

Davos himself turned towards the Red Keep and began the long climb up to the keep, it was best to not keep the Small Council waiting and just tell them of what had happened in Pentos, so that they could plan their next move in regards to the Targaryen’s.

/

Stannis mounted his steed as the Royal party prepared to head from Winterfell back to the South. The young man, Jon, had finally consented to become a squire for him, and instead of wasting away at the Wall, he’d be serving the King’s brother, where Stannis would work on ensuring his loyalty. If things happened as they once did, and Robb Stark ended up seceding and being killed, Stannis would use Jon to secure the North, especially in light of what would come from the North in the coming years.

He thought back to the discussion he’d had with Lord Stark, although the two men held no love for one another, they could both respect the dedication to duty and honour that the other man held.

“Lord Stark.” Stannis nodded his head as Eddard approached him.

“Lord Stannis.” Ned ground out, wondering why the King’s brother wanted to take Jon as his squire.

Ned wasn’t exactly against this, he didn’t want the boy to go to the Wall, even with Benjen there, and Stannis was devoted to loyalty, duty and honour as well. Jon wouldn’t go wrong with Stannis, but surely there was a reason why Stannis wanted Jon to serve him in King’s Landing and Dragonstone.

“So I trust you know that I wish for Jon Snow to squire for me?” Stannis asked him.

“Why do you want Jon, My Lord?” Ned asked. “He’s merely a baseborn son of House Stark.”

“I can see the potential in him, he values honour, and duty. He would make a fine addition to any household. Also, I wish for Robert to legitimise him, and for Jon to set up a cadet branch of House Stark in the South.”

“Why would you want that?” Ned asked, disbelieving.

“House Stark is an old House with great history, a Southern branch would ensure its existence is secured, as well as helping further with governance of the Realm. Whilst the main branch defends the North, a Southern branch could make Southern politics more about the Kingdom, and not personal gains, like many Lords are.” Stannis sneered.

All of these lords out for personal gain and wealth, not working for the good of the kingdoms, made Stannis’ blood boil. They should know their duty and do it.

“I see.” Ned curtly nodded. “Alright, take Jon. It could be good for the boy.” He agreed as he left Stannis to his thoughts.

Stannis shook off the memory of this meeting as Jon walked over to the horse.

“Everything is ready My Lord for you.” Jon told him.

“I see that, Snow. Mount up on your own steed, it’s time to go.” Stannis told him as Jon left to go get on his own horse. Smiling slightly, Stannis took off towards the Kingsroad, Jon just behind him.

/

Davos waited outside the Small council meeting room, waiting for them to summon him to give his report. As he paced past the door for the umpteenth time, the door opened slightly, and Grand Maester Pycelle stood before him.

“Lord Seaworth, come in.” He bade him as Davos stepped into the room. He saw Renly Baratheon, technically his liege lord, lounging on one of the chairs. Barristan Selmy, stood behind a chair himself, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, looking splendid in his all white armour, Varys the Spider and Petyr Baelish both talking in hushed whispers to one another as well, and for some reason, Davos noted, sitting at the head of the table, was Tywin Lannister.

“Lord Lannister, I am surprised to see you here.” Davos hailed him. Why would the Lion of Casterly Rock be here? He wasn’t a member of the Small Council, and hadn’t been for nearly twenty years.

“With my family in the North, King Robert knew he’d need an able advisor to rule in the South until he returns, so the King bade I come to the Capital. Do not fear Lord Seaworth, I’ll be returning home once the King’s retinue arrives.” Tywin stated, his eyes boring into Davos. “Now, what is your report on the mission to rid us of the Targaryen wretches?” Tywin asked him.

“My Lords.” Davos started, looking everywhere he could except at Tywin. The Lord being here still unnerved him, he had no reason, the Small council themselves could have governed without the King or Hand. “Unfortunately, the assassin whom was sent to dispose of the Targaryen children was unfortunately discovered, he managed to injure Daenerys, however he had to escape, and we had to flee Pentos, I am sad to say they both survived and Pentos, and especially the Targaryen’s, will now be on high alert for the foreseeable future.”

“So the girl survived, with only a scratch?” Tywin asked imperiously as Davos nodded.

“This is why we should have paid for a true assassin or sent an army.” Pycelle rumbled.

“How would we afford that, My Lord?” Varys tittered. “The coffers of the Realm are, as well as know, quite stretched.”

“I’ve done my best, Lord Varys.” Baelish shot at him. “Even I cannot do everything.”

“We all know you prefer your whores to your coins, Littlefinger.” Renly smirked as Baelish glared at him before quickly schooling his features.

“Of course, Lord Renly.” Baelish said to him. “Just as you prefer swordplay to a visit to a brothel.” He smiled as Renly fumed. Barristan and Tywin just watched as the others sniped at one another, Tywin too untouchable to be insulted, they all knew the stories of House Reyne after all, and Barristan as the Kingsguard representative wouldn’t partake in all of the lords sniping.

“You can go, Lord Davos.” Tywin finally said, nodding Davos left, as the doors closed, he could hear Tywin addressing the rest of the Small Council.

“So, who has another plan?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head...

Davos walked through the halls of the Red Keep, wondering when the royal party would return. He’d received a raven from Stannis, expressing his displeasure that the Targaryen’s had escaped, with a promise that they’d speak upon his return. However they were still a week or two away, and with them gone, Lord Tywin had set up shop in the Capital.

‘Why does Lord Stannis want the Targaryen’s dead so much? They’ve not tried anything yet and I doubt they ever will. A Dothraki horde crossing the Narrow Sea? Never.’ Davos amused himself with the thoughts of a Dothraki screamer trying to attack Storm’s End as he walked through the castle, before he heard the clinking of armour. Turning, he could see Ser Barristan coming up behind him.

“Ser Barristan.” Davos inclined his head respectfully.

“Lord Seaworth.” Barristan nodded back. “Are you heading to see the Small Council?”

“I hadn’t planned too, is there a reason?” Davos inquired.

“There’s been big news apparently. As the envoy of the Master of Ships, you should attend.” Barristan informed him as the two of them headed together to the Small Council.

/

Stannis pulled up with chis new squire as he saw Ned and Robert sat at a table on a field, laughing to themselves.

“Snow.” Stannis barked as he got off of his horse, as Jon rushed over to him.

“Yes, My Lord?” Jon asked him.

“Tend to the horse, I need to see my brother about something.” He told Jon, leaving the lad with his horse and baggage. Heading down the hill, he heard Robert and Ned’s banter.

“BESSIE! Thank the Gods for Bessie! And her tits!” Robert called out and the two men roared with laughter.

“Brother.” Stannis called out as he approached, the smile slipping from Robert’s face as he saw Stannis approach him.

“Stannis, Gods, why are you here?” He asked him.

“I need to speak with you, brother.” Stannis told him.

“Well then, OUT WITH IT!” Robert demanded. “Ned here is my Hand, he can hear whatever you have to tell me.”

“Very well.” Stannis inclined his head slightly. “We’ve had word from King’s Landing, the Targaryen’s survived the assassination attempt.”

“WHAT?!” Two men roared for different reasons.

“What assassination attempt?” Ned demanded.

“How did the whore and the bastard survive?!” Robert demanded to know.

“You knew of this, Robert?” Ned demanded to know.

“What of it, Ned?” Robert asked. “The whore and her brother are threats to my reign. We need to remove the danger, now.” He said, as if that explained everything to Ned.

“They’re just children. I opposed the killing of the children during the war, you think I’d support this now? Neither of them have support, or any real claim, Let them die in the wilds at the other end of the world, why waste time and money on them now, Robert?” Ned asked him.

“Children?!” Robert roared at his friend. “THEY’RE DRAGONSPAWN, NED! LUNATICS! THEY ALL NEED TO BE KILLED!” Robert continued to yell at his friends. “I won’t let them live, Ned.”

“I won’t allow you to kill them, Robert.” Ned warned Robert.

“Allow?” Robert asked, suddenly quieter. “I AM YOUR KING, LORD STARK. YOU WILL STAND ASIDE AND WATCH AS I BUTCHER THESE THREATS OR I’LL FIND A HAND WHO WILL.”

“Then do so.” Ned replied curtly, removing the Hand’s pin and placing it on the table by Robert, before walking away.

“STARK!” Robert roared in rage. “I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!”

/

“Lord Seaworth. Lord Commander Selmy. Thank you for getting here so quickly.” Varys said as the two approached the Small Council chambers.

“What’s happened?” Barristan demanded as the rest of the Small Council exited the chamber and came into the open corridor.

“An assassin, we believe.” Pycelle stated softly. “They entered his chambers last night, and did the cowardly deed as he slept, the cowards.”

“What deed?” Davos asked, fear in his stomach.

“Lord Tywin Lannister, may the God’s rest his soul, is no more.” Baelish told them as Davos and Barristan looked on shocked.

The game had changed, the timeline had changed, but what else could change for Westeros with the return of Stannis Baratheon? They weren’t to know of what was yet to be wrought upon Planetos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussions on whom should succeed the late Lord Tywin...

“Tywin Lannister, the Gods take his soul, has died. Cersei is out for blood, and Ned refuses to speak to me, and looks likely to head back up to his snow covered keep and leave me alone with the vultures in the South! Gods, when did all this become so difficult, Stannis?” Robert asked his brother in his tent.

“It became difficult the day you drove your hammer into Rhaegar Targaryen’s chest brother.” Stannis told him. Honestly, Robert was never meant for the throne and his rulership, whilst not crippling for the Realm, wasn’t good by any means.

“Gods, even from death, Rhaegar fucking Targaryen still fucks everything up.” Robert grumbled.

“Robert.” Stannis said, warningly. Whenever Robert got on a tangent about Rhaegar Targaryen, it was impossible to silence the man. They needed to be united and work together to save the Kingdoms, to get Ned to come South so Stannis had an ally in the court, and that wouldn’t happen with Robert raving about long dead enemies to everyone.

“By the Gods, Stannis, piss on you. Fine, forget the dragon fucker, he’s long gone anyway, he took the only one I ever cared for with him though, and for that, when I finally go on, I’ll spend eternity driving my hammer into his chest.”

“Now we need to turn to matters of the living. With Tywin Lannister dead, the vultures will circle now more than ever. We could be looking at civil war in the West within months, as they vie over who shall rule now, they won’t respect Tyrion Lannister, the Kingslayer has no right to it, and they’ll never allow the Queen to rule directly. Joffrey cannot inherit it as well as the Throne, and Tommen is but a babe. We need to appoint a regent and warn all the Western lords that the Crown WILL strike them down if they resist.” Stannis counselled his brother.

Robert was silent for a long moment before he let out a loud sigh.

“You’re right, of course, Stannis, but who could serve as Lord Protector of the West? The dwarf brother of my wife is the rightful heir to the West, but perhaps we can placate him with a small fief of his own?”

“I have a suggestion.” Stannis told him. Robert looked at his brother expectantly.

“We could give Lord Tyrion the lordship of Castamere, explain to him why he’s been denied his birthright, and give the West to Prince Tommen, and you could appoint either myself or Renly as his protector, as your brothers and loyal subjects, you know we’d keep the Westerlands in line.”

“Fine!” Robert decreed. “When we return to the Capital, I’ll name a new Lord Protector of the West. Where is the dwarf, anyway?”

“He went to the Wall, brother.” Stannis informed him.

“Damn the Imp. Ah seven hells, we’ll just have to break the news of his father’s death and his inheritance of Castamere by raven. If he petitions the decision to not give him the Westerlands, well we’ll come to that bridge when he comes back to the capital making a scene.”

“What if he tries to force his claim?” Stannis asked.

“Heh, the dwarf? What can he do?” Robert guffawed with laughter.

Stannis’ mind flashed back to the Battle of Blackwater, his first ever defeat, and the wildfire that lit up the Baratheon fleet.

“What can he do indeed?” Stannis stated quietly.

/

“The funeral for Lord Tywin will be the day after the Royal party arrives. The Silent Sister’s will maintain the body until then, and ensure it doesn’t rot away.” Grand Maester Pycelle informed the Small Council.

“A sad end to a great man.” Baelish intoned.

Davos snorted to himself quietly. Baelish didn’t give a damn about Tywin Lannister, was likely secretly glad the old lion was dead. But for appearance’s sake, of course he’d act sad.

“Truly, he was great.” Davos intoned.

“With the loss of the Warden of the West, the Realm will be unstable.” Varys frowned. “We need to ensure we keep the peace, somehow.” He informed them.

“How will we do that, Varys?” Renly asked him, cynically. “If the Realm wants to bleed, as it always wants too, how will we stop it?”

“We need to make preparations, who will replace Lord Tywin?” Pycelle asked.

“If Lord Tyrion takes over, the Lords of the West won’t respect him. There will be revolts.” Baelish smirked.

“I have to agree with Lord Baelish, Lord Tyrion would be a bad choice unfortunately.” Varys tittered. “If we let him take over, the Realm definitely would bleed. He’s a smart man, but he wouldn’t have their respect the way his father did.”

“Who would inherit then? The laws of the land state the eldest eligible son must inherit. Lord Jaime cannot, due to the Kingsguard, so Lord Tyrion it must be.” Davos told them all bluntly. He didn’t like the idea of the rightful Lord being usurped. He, and Stannis, respected the law and duty, this wasn’t duty. This was opposing it.

“I suggest we release Lord Jaime from his vows.” Baelish smiled as Barristan scowled.

“The Kingslayer cannot be released from his vows.” Barristan snidely remarked. “As it is, the man is a disgrace to his vows. We cannot let him renege on another.”

“Why the hell not? The man is a vow breaker. We could do better than him on the Kingsguard I’m sure.” Renly smirked.

“We would need the King’s consent…” Maester Pycelle stated uneasily.

“Do we? We _do_ speak for the King in his absence. I’m sure when he returns, we could…persuade him to see the benefit of dismissing Jaime Lannister.” Renly said as Baelish and Barristan nodded.

“I do find Lord Jaime would be more adept at keeping the West in line than Lord Tyrion would.” Varys admitted.

“Then it’s agreed, we’ll inform the King and Lord Jaime upon their return that the Small Council at least believes that Lord Jaime would be the best fit, and that we recommend the King dismiss Lord Jaime after many years of loyal service, so that the West can remain stable.” Baelish smirked.

Davos had a bad feeling about this, he doubted the King would like to hear that one of his most able of the Kingsguard should resign and become a Lord, something he’d never stated before that he wanted, and he doubted that Lord Stannis wouldn’t already have a potential successor in mind for the West, and Davos was willing to bet his lordship that Jaime Lannister wasn’t who Stannis Baratheon would choose to lead the West.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal party arrive home whilst plans are set in motion in Essos...

“KINGSLAYER! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!” Robert roared as Jaime entered the tent where Robert, Ned and Stannis stood around, inclining his head towards the King and the two lords Jaime stood to attention.

“You called, Sire?” He asked, a hint of mocking in his tone.

“I’ve received a raven from the South, apparently my Small Council want me to dismiss you from the Kingsguard and make you Lord of the West. What do you make of that, Lannister?” Robert asked as Jaime looked shocked.

“I’ve never wanted the West, Your Grace.” Jaime told him truthfully. “I was honoured to join the Kingsguard and despite everything, I still prefer that to ruling the West.”

“Piss on it, Kingslayer. Would you be a better ruler than your brother or Tommen?” Robert asked him.

“I profess that whilst Tyrion would be a much better lord, he wouldn’t have the respect of the Western Lords that I would have. Nobody could hold the respect and power my father commanded, but I would be in a more secure position than my brother or nephew, unless my nephew had a powerful regent in his place.” Jaime told the assembled men.

“Ah, seven hells.” Robert grumbled. “Alright, I’ll give the West to Tommen, and you, Kingslayer, will be his protector AND regent until he comes of age, at which time you’ll return to the Capital to continue to serve your King.” Robert decreed.

Jaime nodded his head in acceptance and left the tent as Ned and Stannis turned to Robert.

“Why the Kingslayer? I could have kept the West in line.” Stannis ground out as Ned frowned.

“I don’t see much reason for the political manoeuvres but I have to agree with Lord Stannis, Jaime Lannister killed his King, and after his brother and your children, he would be the rightful Lord to the West if released from his vows, something your Small Council already want you to do, Robert. They’ll try to convince you to release him and if he goes, how long before he usurps the boy? He’s already proven oaths mean nothing to him over the years.” Ned warned Robert.

“He won’t do anything, Ned. Lannister knows his position won’t be as secure as his father, and if he tries to usurp my son, he’ll find the Crown revoking his titles, or supporting a rival claimant to the West” Robert promised him, eyes shining with the thought of potential future war and the chance to use his mighty warhammer again on an enemy.  

“I still don’t like the idea. If you must give him the West in trust for Tommen, do so Robert, but watch him.” Ned told his old friend as Stannis nodded his consent. Even if Robert didn’t think Jaime Lannister may betray him, Stannis would watch him like a hawk. Lannister had helped kill his brother, and he was a thorn in Stannis’ side, even when a captive of the Young Wolf. If it came to war this time, he’d have to be quick to defeat Lannister.

/

“There’s little so see out in the wilds of the Dothraki Sea, your Grace.” Ser Friendzone counselled Viserys Targaryen as they prepared to ride out with the Khalasar. “We could remain in Pentos, until the Dothraki are ready to ride. Illyrio has offered this service to you.”

“I see your point, Lord Mormont.” Viserys told him calmly.

“I’m not a Lord, Your Grace.” Jorah interjected.

“You are the rightful Lord of Bear Island, and once I have my throne back from the Usurper and his dogs, you’ll be made the Lord of Bear Island and Lord Paramount of the North in my new Kingdom.” Viserys promised him, to the shock of Jorah, who knelt before Viserys in reverence.

“Your Grace, I’m not worthy of the honour.” He mused as Viserys waved him up.

“Just don’t let your loyalty waver, Lord Mormont.” Viserys warned him, a hint of the famed Targaryen madness in his eyes. “You do not want to awaken the dragon, do you?”

“Of course not, Your Grace.” Jorah nodded as he rose. “So, are we staying in Pentos, My Liege?”

“For now we shall depart. I do appreciate the offer, but with the assassination attempt, perhaps we should avoid Pentos for now. Inform Illyrio that we shall return in a year or so, I will be going with the Khalasar for now, at least to visit their city, I have to see for myself what savages pass off as culture.” Viserys sneered.

“You should be careful with the Dothraki, your Grace.” Jorah warned him.

“I understand their ways, do not worry Lord Mormont.” Viserys said testily. “As long as we do not tread too far, they’ll have no reason to attack us. Once we visit for a while, we’ll ride back to Pentos. For now though, we’ll see where this takes us.”

/

Davos Seaworth lined up with the Small Council by the steps of the Red Keep as the royal party arrived back in King’s Landing, as the King, Ned Stark and Stannis rode up and dismounted, Lancel Lannister and Jon Snow just behind them, the squires dismounting and following their lords as they strode towards the Small Council, who all fell to their knees as Robert reached them.

“Rise, you fools.” Robert ground out as the Small Council quickly rushed back to their feet.

“Welcome back, Your Grace.” Grand Maester Pycelle wheezed as he unsteadily got back to his feet.

“An honour, Your Grace, and welcome back from the North.” Baelish bowed again, words as sweet as honey as Varys copied him.

“I am at your service, as always, My Liege.” Varys informed him.

“Your Grace.” Barristan Selmy said shortly, bowing to his King and falling into line at his right, with Jaime Lannister heading to take position at the left of the King.

“Brother.” Renly bowed to Robert.

“Your Grace, an honour as always. Welcome back, and congratulations on your appointment, Lord Stark.” Davos told the two men as they approached him.

“Walk with me and tell me what the state of the Realm is like.” Robert imperiously demanded of his council as the troupe all walked through the Red Keep.

“My Lord, the assassination attempt failed, as you’re aware, and since then our spies in Pentos have reported that the Targaryen’s have ridden East with the Dothraki.” Varys told him flawlessly as Robert frowned.

“The dragonspawn must die. Find as many men as we can in the far East who may be willing to solve the issue. A lordship to whomever brings me their heads.” Robert decreed as Varys nodded to him.

“A wise decision, Your Grace. We shall see to it immediately.”

“With the death of Tywin Lannister, whilst it may be dishonest, we may be able to avoid repaying House Lannister all of its loans to the Crown over the years.” Baelish told the King, a small grin appearing on his face at the looks of utter hatred that Jaime Lannister and Ned Stark flashed him.

“What say you, Ned?” Robert asked, catching the look of anger on his friends face.

“That’s despicable, Robert. The Crown borrowed that money from the Lannister’s, we should repay it still.” He said, as Jaime nodded approvingly. Stannis held his tongue, whilst duty would respect that decision, that gold would be used to finance a Lannister war effort in the coming years if Stannis wasn’t careful, and Stannis wasn’t going to allow the war and the Kingdom itself to be lost to the traitors and usurpers.

“Ah the Gods take your damned honour, Ned. The Lannister’s will get their gold.” Robert told him, missing the scowl on Baelish’s face.

“As Your Grace commands.” Baelish told Robert with a simpering smile.

“Everything else is normal, My Liege.” Renly said with a bored tone. “The Kingdoms are at peace apart from the obvious issue with the West and there are no known threats other than the Targaryen exiles.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Stannis said quietly, causing everyone to turn to him.

“What is it, Stannis?” Robert rumbled.

“I’ve heard rumours that the Wildings beyond the Wall are amassing an army behind a King again, with the Night’s Watch less manned than ever, if we’re not careful, in a year or two we’ll need to send an army North to defeat this King before he overruns the Wall.” Stannis told them.

Mance Rayder may want to try and head South to avoid the White Walkers and the other dark forces of the far North, but for now, nobody would believe that threat exists, except for maybe Lord Stark, and one man alone wouldn’t be enough. They’d need to get everyone North to fight the Wildling’s, so that they could see when in the North that the White Walkers were there.

Soon the Kingdoms would thank Stannis for saving them, but for now, he’d need to try and stop the War of the Five Kings from happening.

/

As preparations began in the South to combat the threat in the North, in the East, a young man plotted his rise to the top.

‘Now that I’m back, I’ll ensure this time it goes according to my plan. The savages will fight for me, my sister will be mine and the Iron Throne will be under Targaryen control once again.’ Viserys Targaryen thought to himself. He didn’t know how he was alive, especially after getting a golden crown from that oaf Khal Drogo, but now he was back, he’d make sure he wouldn’t be killed, and instead, would kill all of his enemies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wars to come...

Davos walked with Stannis, seeing the Blackwater running by them, the two men walked in silence. After a few minutes of silence, Stannis finally broke the silence.

“Davos, you know what I need of you.”

“Let me guess, Pentos again?” Davos laughed mirthlessly as Stannis gave a slight smile.

“You’d guess correctly, Ser Davos.”

“Aye, I just hoped I’d be wrong. So we’re to try again?”

“They’re gone by now, you’re to get our spies in high places, they’ll return to Pentos, we know, When they do return, we strike.” Stannis told him.

“Of course, My Lord.” Davos bowed. “However, wouldn’t it be wiser to send a man or two after them directly?”

“We’re on that.” Stannis stated. “I may not like Varys, but the Spider has his uses.”

“What will he be doing?” Davos asked.

“He has contacts, you’ll be meeting them at the Pentoshi harbour.” Stannis told Davos. “Now, Onion Knight, it is time for you to depart. The Fury itself will take you to the Pentoshi coast, and you’ll take a rowboat from there to get to Pentos. Seeing the Royal flagship in Pentos itself may not be a good thing for us, with Mopatis no doubt sure that we were behind the attempted assassination attempt.” Stannis informed him.

/

Viserys and Jorah watched as Drogo and his sister rode together further ahead of the two Westerosi men, before turning back to Jorah Mormont.

“So, how soon will we be in Vaes Dothrak?”

“A few days Your Grace.” Jorah intoned to Viserys, who nodded impatiently.

“Good, good. When we’re there, we’ll pay our respects, and then we’ll head West again. We need to prepare to return home.” Viserys told him.

“If I may, Your Grace, why the sudden rush?” Jorah asked him.

“It’s been far too long since I saw my homeland and my birthright. I will take what is mine, in Fire and Blood.” Viserys vowed.

The man who had restored Viserys to life didn’t tell him much, only that Viserys could save the world if he went back and took the throne this time.  There was a terrible enemy coming from Westeros, something that Viserys didn’t believe himself, but their devil god, the Lord of Light, would destroy the world unless Viserys saved Westeros and Essos by becoming the new Aegon the Conqueror. He would have dragons, his kingdom, his bride and his armies, but only if he served the one who called himself the Great Other, the one true God.

/

Stannis could feel a headache coming on. In his rush to try and deal with the Targaryen’s, he’d forgotten another dagger at his back. Petyr Baelish. Stannis’ spies had reported that Catelyn Stark had visited Littlefinger’s brothel and was convinced that Tyrion Lannister had tried to kill the Stark child. Stannis wished he’d have been able to stop the child being crippled, but with no idea of where the child was at the time, he had just watched as the child was crippled. Now with the Lady Stark on the warpath, it seemed the war was still going to happen, just without Tywin Lannister leading the Western forces.

‘Gods, I need to make sure I keep it in check, if Robert dies, I need to move that night.’ Stannis thought to himself.

Things were progressing faster than Stannis needed, he had to be prepared to stop this before it got too late.

“My Lord, a raven from Dragonstone.” A child said bringing a scroll to Stannis.

‘One of Varys’ little birds no doubt.’ Stannis though, taking it and dismissing the child, Stannis began to read it.

“ _My dearest Husband, I bring glad tidings. There is a chance that we may bear a son and worthy heir to Dragonstone. I have enlisted the services of a priestess, by the name of Melisandre. She travels for Dragonstone now, I bid you to return to speak with her, she could bring us to the prosperity that your brother has always denied us, and help us provide a worthy heir to the Baratheon line. Signed, your ever faithful wife, Lady Selyse Baratheon_.”

“Melisandre…” Stannis breathed, remembering the red woman from all that time ago. At the end, she had betrayed him. Had her Red God not returned him, he’d have called her a fool and a charlatan, as it was, he’d use her, for now, she could serve the purposes to save the Realm, but once she’d served her purpose, she’d be executed for her betrayal. Nobody betrayed the rightful King.

‘I’ll have to return to Dragonstone, at least momentarily, to get Melisandre on board and prepare to attack my foes. I can sense that soon, there will be war. And I must be ready for victory so I can save the Realm.’ Stannis thought to himself.

/

“Troubling news my friend.” A hooded figure spoke to his friend as they walked in the halls underneath the Red Keep.

“Yes, Viserys has grown a spine it appears in the past few months, whether that will make him a good ruler or be a calamity remains to be seen however.”

“Not just with the Beggar Prince, but Lord Stannis is more determined than ever it seems, he’s already made a play to take the West and the Vale, and I hear word that a priestess of R’hllor is now at Dragonstone, waiting to serve him.”

“That is troubling news indeed. We need to be wary of all of these movements, too many factors have changed suddenly. I hear the Stark’s have captured Tyrion Lannister?”

“Yes, apparently so. War is inevitable I fear.  We may have to wait out this war whilst silently moving a few pieces, I give it a year or two before we must make our move though.”

“If we move too soon, they will be displeased.”

“They may well be displeased, but if we don’t move fast enough, it will be all for nought. Is the Prince ready?”

“I give it a year.”

“Then a year he has. Once that year is up, we must act. Smash whomever still stands from the war to come, and take the throne.”

“After the throne...the world.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Robert strikes as Viserys heads West

“Stannis….I was never a good brother to you, I know that. Nor to Renly, but with Ned, I need you to guide Joffrey. Let him know what it means to be a good man.” Robert coughed as he laid in his bed, the wound from the boar having ripped through his organs. The fat King had mere minutes to live.

“Hush, Robert.” Ned told him from the other side of the bed.

“We didn’t wish to tell you this yet, but we have discovered news, Robert.” Stannis told his brother, who looked at him.

“Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen…they’re not your children, Robert.” Ned told him, seeing Robert’s eyes clouding over in rage. “They’re the products of bastard incest between Jaime and Cersei.”

“GET ME THE WHORE!” Robert screamed before descending into a coughing fit.

Stannis nodded to Ned and left his brothers bedside, coming to the door he called over Ser Barristan.

“Bring the Queen and the children. And bring Kingsguard members you know are loyal to you and the King.” He murmured to the man. Barristan looked surprised, but nodded his assent and left to find them. “Be quick, Ser Barristan.” Stannis called as Barristan hurried up.

“Ned, I want you…” Robert trailed off.

“Robert?” Ned asked.

“I want you to go to Vale. Tell Lysa Arryn that Robert Arryn is to be fostered at Winterfell. Stannis, you are my heir…don’t harm the children, send them West, and Ned, tell your wife to let Lord Tyrion go, he shall raise them as Lord of the Westerlands. The Kingslayer and my whore of a wife must die though.” Robert said, even in his dying breaths, leaving no room for argument in his tone.

“Your Grace, your wife.” Barristan said, opening the doors of the room to the Queen and the children.

/

Viserys smirked as he rode away from Vaes Dothrak, Jorah Mormont riding beside him.

“So, to Pentos Your Grace?” Mormont asked him as the two of them rode.

He’d have stayed behind with the Khalasar to kill the Targaryen girl, but he had grown fond of her in the last few months, and besides, Viserys would be easier to kill alone. It was a shame however, the man had offered him not just Bear Island, but the North, far more than the Spider could ever offer him, perhaps he should truly switch to the Targaryen side…

“Yes, Lord Mormont. Illyrio awaits us, and once Drogo has the stomach for war, we’ll sail West and reclaim our homeland and kill the usurpers and their dogs.” Viserys promised him, a hint of the Targ madness in his eyes as he spoke of the fire and blood he planned to unleash upon Westeros.

“I look forward to it, Your Grace. We need to save Westeros from the ruin of the Usurper.” Jorah stated, smiling.

Viserys grinned as Jorah continued, unaware of the blue gleam in the Prince’s eyes.

/

“Madness, Robert, why would I be unfaithful to you?” Cersei screamed.

“Silence, WHORE!” Robert roared. “Barristan, take the children outside.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Barristan said, leading the children out.

“Please, my love, what are these lies you’re listening too?” Cersei cried as the children left.

“Help me to my feet, let me do this one last thing.” Robert commanded, as Ned unsteadily helped him stand.

“I, King Robert Baratheon, First of my name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, do firstly, name Lord Stannis Baratheon as my heir to the throne, to succeed me upon my death. I also cast Tommen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon and Tommen Baratheon out of the Baratheon family, and name them bastards begot of incest. Tommen Waters, Myrcella Waters and Tommen Waters are henceforth made legitimate members of House Lannister and banished to Casterly Rock. Finally, Cersei of House Lannister, I, King Robert, sentence you to die.”

“NO! YOU FAT FUCK!” Cersei screamed as Stannis and the Kingsguard in the room held the struggling woman down before she could flee, Ned handed Robert his mighty warhammer.

“One last swing, old friend.” Robert spoke to it reverently, before raising it high and bringing it down on Cersei as she screamed.


End file.
